Falsework constitutes temporary structures that are used to support construction work in process before the construction is able to support its own load.
Current methods of restraining horizontal loads utilize lumber, steel cable, C-Clamps and other materials. All of the current methods are labor intensive.
In conventional devices and methods, lateral loading is stabilized with timber bracing, wire rope cable or steel bars. Timber braces are typically used in conjunction with wood posts. Bolts or nails are used for connecting wood. Cables are typically attached to shackles in a hole burned into a steel beam. Steel bars, usually reinforcing steel, are typically welded to steel pipe posts.
Currently, the internal bracing of falsework bents is achieved with steel cable, steel bars or timber. The cable requires special tools and fasteners for the cable. The labor must have knowledge of the tools functions and proper application. Steel bars require welding, which is time consuming and expensive.
Timber bracing requires nailed or bolted connections. Bolts require a drill and time to drill through the posts. Nail connections typically require more than ten nails per connection. This is time consuming and tires the laborers. Production rates decrease with the volume of work.
Longitudinal bracing of the falsework system currently employed require the same bracing as the internal bracing system, causing similar issues of high labor time and cost.
Bracing beams together to prevent compression flange failure is currently achieved with metal banding. This material requires protection from being cut by the edge of the stringer. It also requires special tools for installation. The tools require training in their operation.
Thus, all of the current methods are labor intensive and may need specialized tools and training for installation.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for use of falsework in construction.